nerdcubedfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Blackery
Emma Blackery is a part-time, popular YouTuber as well as a musician. She first collaborated with Dan on the 14th of September, 2013. (Video here). Since then, Emma has appeared in 4 episodes of the WWE face-off, The GTA V Heist series (The Second Heist, which also had Steve and Larson in it) as well as Demma Plays, a series which has moved over to Emma's gaming Channel, BirdyBoots. The Channels Main Channel Emma's main channel, emmablackery, was created on May 13, 2012 and her first video was released in July 2012. By the start of 2013 Emma had around 23,000 subscribers, currently she has over 1,4 million subscribers (as of the 10th of December 2017). On this channel, Emma puts her vlogs, comedy sketches and music videos. Gaming Channel Emma created BirdyBoots on 15th of January 2015 and the first video on this channel was on The Sims . Emma currently has 4 series on BirdyBoots and 6 retired series. This channel has been shut down, so has the lifestyle channel Emma's Current PC specifications can be seen on the BirdyBoots about page. Lifestyle Channel Created on the 31st of August 2014, boxesoffoxes has reached over 250,000 subscribers. On this channel she talked about cosmetics and hair/body/bath products and she gave her experience and advice on things such as mental health issues and bullying. This channel has since been retired. Music In addition to the channels listed above, Emma is also a musician. Her first EP, titled 'Human Behaviour EP' , was released on the 17th of May to her BandCamp containing 4 songs. In April 2017, she announced that she has a Vevo and will be releasing songs from her new album onto it gradually. She has toured with Busted as a special guest on their Pigs Can Fly Tour 2016. She toured herself in October 2016 and from May to June 2017. Discography Extended Play * [https://emmablackery.bandcamp.com/album/human-behaviour-ep Human Behaviour] , released May 17th, 2012 ** Eventide ** Wisdom Teeth ** Glory Days (I Hate You More) ** Human Behaviour * Distance, released July, 2013 - reached #1 on iTunes Rock Chart within the first week. ** Go The Distance ** Lies ** The Promise ** Fear the Future * Perfect, released November 11th, 2014 - entered UK Rock & Metal Singles Chart at #8. ** Perfect ** Next to You (feat. Arthur Walwin) ** Pictures ** Undercover Lover ** Perfect (Acoustic) * Sucks to be You, released May 27th, 2016 - reached #1 on iTunes Rock Chart ** Sucks to Be You ** Look What You Made Me Do ** Let Me Be * Magnetised, released May 26th, 2017 ** Nothing Without You ** Fixation ** Magnetised ** Instead ** Don't Come Home ** Human Behaviour Singles Music Videos * Go The Distance, 2013 * The Promise, 2014 * Nothing Without You, 2017 * Magnetised, 2017 * Don't Come Home, 2017 Trivia * Emma has stated that she is not sure if Dan's real name is Daniel Hardcastle. * Emma recently started an Undertale playthrough on her gaming channel, but due to all the negative comments, it only had one episode. * Emma usually dyes her hair a different colour every few months, she has done this ever since she was a teenager, leading people to jokingly say that her hair is going to fall out one day. However she has stopped now as she has basically had all the colours of the rainbow. * She "lost her dignity" by wearing transparent jeans round the streets of London; only to be called a "freak", by a citizen who walked pass. Category:People